


the Fairies at Christmas

by SamuraiKanda



Series: next Gen Dragon Slayers [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Freezing cold, Helping out, M/M, Nalu - Freeform, Rogue is almost due, Sabertooth - Freeform, Winter Time, blizzard, fairy tail - Freeform, mentioned mpreg, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: when a blizzard keeps everyone freezing at christmas within Sabertooth and a certain Fire Dragon Slayer comes in order to help his friends and allies ;)





	

This time it‘s a real cold winter in Fiore. A couple of days ago a very strong blizzard browsed through the area, the guild Sabertooth is located at and they are stuck inside the guild now for two days. Luckily there are enough food supplies stashed, but currently there is no running water or heat at all. Right now the guildmaster is quite worried. Not only about his comrades, but also about his children. Thanks to Rufus‘ Memory Make Magic there is at least a little bit of warmth provided inside the guild. Still, the ones freezing the most currently are the twins and Shirayuki.  
  
On top to the fact, they can‘t leave the guild at all due to the fact the are snowed in, his mate Rogue Cheney is currently pregnant. Both of them were more than surprised as they learned in late August, the Shadow Dragon Slayer has conceived another new life. Last time Rogue had been in this state, his mate had accidently drank a changing elixir instead of a healing elixir. If he‘d know earlier, they still are able to have children on their on by sharing some intimate moments, then they would have never ask Yukino to help them in the first place.  
  
„You‘re allright?“   
  
is he asking right now the Shadow Dragon Slayer, wrapping the last blanket he was able to find around him and chastes a kiss on Rogues forehead. Actually, if he just were able to warm him with his light just like his idol Natsu Dragneel could do with his flames. „Too-san, why is it so cold?“ is he picking up a complaining voice from underneath the blankets, ruby-red eyes glaring at him in a defiant way and with a sheepish grin he looks right at Hikari. Somehow the twins have managed to fit next to Rogue under the amount of blankets he layed over him to keep him warm.  
  
„Because we have winter right now, Hikari“  
„I hate the cold“  
„Too-san, is this due to natural or magical effect?“  
  
is he hearing right now the voice of his firstborn asking him and a deep sigh escapes him. Shirayuki is quite the sharp one since the day she was born. Even though she‘s currently looking like a regular elementary school girl, her intellect is that of an teenager close to adulthood.  
  
„It is due natural effects, Shirayuki“  
„Your father is right, not even the Ice Mages we know are capable to cast a storm like the one hitting us two days ago“  
  
is Rogue now trying to comfort their daughter and with a smile he watches all three of them cuddle close to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Yes, he‘s absoulutely proud of his little family and in close to a month Shirayuki, Hikari and Raios will have another sibling to play with and to take care off.  
  
„Sting-kun, they finally arrived“  
  
is he now hearing the trusted voice of the maroon Exceed flying into the office and his eyes start to lighten up. Their lady had used her magic and their two exceed to escape the blizzard in order to ask for help over at Fairy Tail. Since he can‘t see or smell Frosch he quickly assumes the green Exceed to be with none other than Gray Fullbuster.  
  
Chasting a quick kiss on Rogues lips, he races down into the great hall as the door open and a grinning Fire Dragon Slayer steps now inside, followed by his best friend and S-Class Mage Gray Fullbuster.  
  
„You asked for help? Here I am“  
„Thanks a lot, Natsu-san“  
  
is he saying honestly towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, hugs him shortly and he notices by the scents, that Lucy, Erza and Wendy have come along too. A smile appears on his lips as he notices the little boy wrapped in thick isolating clothing in the arms of the Celestial Mage while Natsu just fixes up the fire-place within the great hall.  
  
„Where are Rogue and the twins“  
„Upstairs in my office“  
  
is he answering as Lucy asks him right now and right as he heads now back to the office he‘s accompanied by both. With a grin he watches Natsus son to struggle within Lucys arms, so the Celestial Mage has to put him down and he shortly shakes his head as he notice the little boy shedding off wooly hat, scarf, parka and gloves right on the spot.  
  
„Hitome, come back here“  
  
is Lucy now saying with a stern voice as the little boy runs ahead and he notices how Natsu starts to shrug his shoulders.  
  
„Hitome insisted on coming along“  
„Most likely because two Fire Dragons will be enough to help us out“  
  
is he saying right now in a way to lighten up the atmossphere and Natsu starts to grin.  
  
So right as they reach the office he sighs as he picks up a low growl coming from none other than Raios. Hitome stands close infront of the Shadow Dragon Slayer, staring at him with big cobalt-blue eyes and in a way he truly understands the reaction of the younger Shadow Dragon. Raios doesn‘t want anyone to be too close to their ,mother‘ at all.  
  
„I really appreachiate it for you to show up here, Natsu-san“  
„No problem at all“  
  
is Natsu right now stating with a big grin on his lips while he sits down now next to Rogue and notices Frosch entering the room as well. The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail doesn‘t even need to start a flame at all. One deep breath is enough to heat up nicely the entire room without even setting the entire furniture in flames.  
  
************  
  
Later on he‘s with Lucy and the children over at his shared house with Sting while their two dork mates are up to help where they can within the entire village.   
  
„So, how far in are you?“  
„Next month I‘m due“  
  
is his response right now, not able at all to avoid the upcoming soft rose dust covering his cheeks and a honest smile rests on his lips. Somehow his guts tell him, he‘s carrying out another set of sons since it is already confirmed he‘s awaiting another set of twins.  
  
Right now the blond Celestial Mage is a great help. Thanks to the big belly he has right now he isn‘t able at all to move. Watching their children interact with the Exceeds while exchanging with Lucy what‘s currently going on win their guilds makes the entire day fly by quite fast. She even helps him, when he decides to put the twins into the bath tub while Shirayuki is downstairs showing Gray where everything is stored in order to make some tea for everyone.  
  
Since Natsu decides to stay overnight just in case, he has to figure out where their friends can spend the night within the house. Lucy is fine with the suggestion to stay in the room of the children and he sees a joyful flicker in Hitomes eyes while Raios isn‘t pleased at all about this idea. Hikari only shrugs and declares to stay with Lector and Frosch. Gray is fine with sleeping on the sofa while Natsu is placed infront of the fire-place to ensure the flames to burn.  
  
„Even though it is christmas, you guys don‘t even seem to be in spirits at all“  
„Because we never celebrated it before and due to a common decision within the guild, this day will be treated just like any normal day“  
  
is he explaining right now towards Gray, who hands him a mug of hot green tea as Sting returns with Yukino and Natsu. All three of them carry big porcelain  pots and right now he wonders about the content.  
  
„Mira insisted to bring along some of our christmas food“  
  
is Lucy right now explaining with a smile as even Erza and Minerva show upwith two more pots.  
  
„It wasn‘t necassary at all“  
„Your baby will need the food for sure“  
  
is he hearing the Celestial Mages now saying, as he blushes again and he feels Stings arm wrapped around him as they all sit now in the dining room. While they are eating, drinking and joking around a warm smile appears right now on his lips. It is always funny with Fairy Tail being around them.


End file.
